Elsa Schneider (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)
Dr. Elsa Schneider (Alison Doody) was the hidden villainess and anti-heroine in the 1989 film Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. A trained archeologist, Dr. Schneider seduces both Indiana Jones and his father in the Nazis' ruthless quest of the Holy Grail for Hitler. Her Pursuit of the Grail Elsa's success allows the Nazis to capture the Joneses and secure the elder Jones's diary, which leads the Nazis to the grail's secret temple. Once there, Elsa and Walter Donovan follow Indiana into the grail's chamber. Inside, the room contains numerous chalices and the guardian tells them they must choose. Elsa, using her cunning deception, offers to select the grail for Donovan. She hands him a random cup that she assumes is fake and watches him age to death after drinking from it. Her actions remove him as an obstacle between her and grail. Fate Afterwards, Elsa finds an opportunity to take the real grail outside the temple but, in the process, she accidentally sets off an earthquake trap. She drops the grail and almost falls into a crevice chasing after it, but Indiana grabs her at the last second. She spots the grail nearby and pulls a hand free to reaches for it. Her gloved hand comes up inches short of grasping it, while her other hand is slipping from its leather glove. Elsa's obsession for the grail proves to be her undoing. Despite Indiana telling her she's going to fall and lose her life, Elsa persists because she's so close to succeeding. Before she can, however, the leather glove on her other hand finally slips off and Elsa falls to her death in the abyss below. Trivia * Alison Doody also portrayed the character of Jenny Flex, a minor villainess from the 1985 James Bond film A View To A Kill. Quotes * "I can reach it. I can reach it." (her final words, moments before she loses her life) * "We have got it, come on! It's ours Indy, yours and mine." * "Don't look at me like that. We both wanted the Grail. I would have done anything to get it. You would have done the same." Videos Gallery 707ee938c9a5e9a68e13dbcfe82835b9--indiana-jones-films-filmer.jpg 2403140.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg tumblr_omisyeN4pj1vshchmo3_1280.jpg ElsaLibrary.png|Elsa charms Indiana while in the Venice Library. indiana-jones_l.jpg MV5BMjA5NzU5MzEwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYxNDczMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1512,1000_AL_.jpg elsa5.JPG Elsaface.jpg dam-elsa.jpg RPNOj.jpg qAVLUvTBQd4l.jpg 200elsa.gif Elsa_Schneider.jpg indiana-jones-and-the-last-crusade-5.jpg indy3_img9.jpg eccbc87e4b5ce2fe28308fd9f2a7baf3.jpg Harrison-ford-sean-connery-alison-doody-indiana-jones-and-the-last-crusade.jpg Indiana-Jones-Last-Crusade.jpg|Elsa continues seducing Indiana even after she's revealed herself as a Nazi. d32c1d9eef97dd76e3626c24c2607b91.gif alison-doody-1989-dvd-indiana-jones-et-la-derniere-croisade-1.jpg IndyJonesLastCrusade_AlisonDoody_cigarette2.jpg|Elsa accepts a light in the back of the car when speeding away from she thinks is the Jones' fiery "death". IndyJonesLastCrusade_AlisonDoody_cigarette6.jpg|for smoking fetishists AlisonDoody_LastCrusade09.jpg|Indy Jones in Nazi disguise, confronts Elsa at a Nazi rally in Berlin. ElsaIndyRally.png thelsa.jpeg giphyelsa.gif Julian_Glover_Walter_Donovan_Indiana_Jones-1030x681.jpg LastCrus_AD_M43.jpg|Elsa in her "desert" attire. 373.jpg elsaschneider.jpg alison-doody-1989-dvd-indiana-jones-et-la-derniere-croisade-5.jpg Elsa_Schneider.png 372ee714d547e49f1573a11b293ec19a.jpg ElsaNazi.png|Elsa reveals herself as a Nazi spy. 4Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade-5.jpg alison-doody_jpg_500x630_q95.jpg AlisonDoody_LastCrusade14.jpg|Elsa finally has the grail in her hands. elsa1.png dr-elsa-schneidar-indiana-jones-and-the-last-crusade.jpg ElsaReach.png ElsaReach1.png|Elsa desperately reaches for the grail as she hangs over a chasm. ElsaSlip.png|Her leather glove slips off and she falls to her death. alison-doody-as-dr-elsa-schneider-in-indiana.jpg 3b5082b0a0607d99-600x400.jpg Elsa_Falls.png Category:1980s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Business Suit Category:Coward Category:Deceiver Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Kissing Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nazi Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Smoker Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Limousine Rider